


The Incredible Iron Family

by Sciencelings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Ambiguous time setting, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't Underestimate the Starks, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Incredibles AU, Legal Drama, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superheroes are Illigal, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, everyone has powers, ironfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: The Starks are a normal American family. But where's the fun in that.AKAA Pixar's Incredibles AU





	1. Completely 100% Normal Suburban Family

The Starks were a normal American family. Tony, the father, worked as a mechanic for a decent wage, Virginia, the stay-at-home mom, took care of the kids and kept the house in order, Harley, the eldest son was a high school junior with passing grades and helped his father as a hobby, Peter, the middle child, was less than a year younger than his brother and spent his time reading and daydreaming, lastly, Morgan, the baby. She was a normal toddler that as most normal babies, couldn’t talk and seemed to be having as much fun being completely unaware of what was happening. 

But on the inside, the Starks were not very normal. Tony could feel the electricity through technology and could create whatever his brilliant mind could come up with. Virginia, often going by her nickname Pepper, had fire under her skin and could melt metal with her bare hands. Harley could see and control the magnetic fields around him and levitate the metals around him. Peter could lift an elephant with his pinky, stick to even the slickest materials, hear the heartbeats of people miles away, feel danger moments from its impact, perform intricate acrobatic maneuvers, and balance on a string. Morgan could… well, they didn't know yet but her powers would manifest pretty soon. It usually took a few years. 

So yeah, the Starks were pretty normal. They kind of had to be. In the world that they lived in, people like them were a controversial topic and publicly using their powers or using them to intervene in everyday life was illegal. Sure, Pepper could heat up a pot of pasta to get it to boil faster and Harley could lift the car that his father was working on, but in the public eye, they had to do things the normal way. Peter had to pretend that he couldn’t lift as much as he was able to, Tony had to let his phone stay thick and inefficient. Because they had to be normal. Even if it made life feel emotionally unsaturated. 

However, Tony was unsatisfied with this. He missed having a suit of technologically advanced armor. He missed flying above the air and going against the odd villain of the week. He missed the rush of energy he got when he saved someone or dodged death for the seventh time that week. He missed the excitement. The only thing stopping him from going back was his family. He didn’t care about the superhuman regulatory laws, he just had to keep his family safe. Even if it meant he couldn’t be Iron Man anymore. 

Tonys children had never gotten to know what it was like to be a superhero. They never knew why Tony so desperately missed it. They never had super friends, because of the mandatory secrecy. The only person outside of their family that they knew had powers was Pepper's old friend Carol. She could shoot bright energy out of her hands and glow and use the power to fly. She didn’t just secretly have powers though, she secretly got married to a non-powered woman. She was probably the coolest person the Starks ever knew. 

Besides Carol, there was only one more person who knew about their little superfamily. James Rhodes. He didn’t have any powers but he was still Tonys longtime best friend. Rhodey was a military man who could be hit with the weirdest shit but still stay logical. He always had a fire extinguisher with him after Pepper had a cold and almost sneezed the house on fire. 

So, an ordinary family in an ordinary world. Fortunately soon the world would need extraordinary people again. Whether they knew it or not. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Superheroes and supervillains may be gone but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t an evil out there. It just meant that the world concurring was much slower and more malicious. Non-powered individuals were afraid of their more evolved counterparts. There was a group of these kinds of people that hid in the shadows ever since superhumans were discovered. They called themselves HYDRA. 

They had whispered in the ears of the world governments for decades and were the ones to force the supers into hiding. But that wasn’t all. Superhumans were going missing. Even some of the Starks old teammates. The Winter Soldier, James Barnes, was one of them. Along with Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), and worst of all, The Hulk, Tony’s friend Bruce Banner. 

Needless to say, the disappearances didn’t go unnoticed. Tony and Pepper started to get paranoid. They kept in near constant contact with Carol and even though Harley could drive, Pepper always picked her boys up from school. Tony started a project, just in case something happened, so that they would be ready. But they had no idea what they were up against. Who could capture some of the strongest supers on the planet without even a trace? Who would even want to try to capture the Hulk? To Tony that was practically suicide. 

The kids weren’t aware of what was happening and Tony wanted to keep it that way. Let them worry about school and allowances and not the fact that there was practically an anti-superhuman organization out there connected to the vanishing of dozens of their kind. Unfortunately, Tony’s kids had inherited his brilliance. They also had access to the news just like their parents had. 

After years of being forced to hide their powers, they found a reason to be afraid to have them. Because people just like them were going missing and the non-powered government wasn’t planning on doing anything about it. They were unfortunately unlucky enough to live in a world where it was more illegal to save someone with their powers than to be behind major hate crimes towards supers. 

It took one more of Tony’s super friends to go missing before he stopped sitting on his ass to just watch. He had to actually do something about this. Someone had abducted Thor. THOR! The guy was a literal god and some unpowered piece of shit managed to get him too. Some morbid curiosity made him wonder how they were even able to do it. In fact, how were they even able to do it to any of the heroes they had taken? Tony suspected that they had something on their side that made them actually able to… take down the most powerful of them. The idea sent a shiver up his spine. 

Tony had closed the shop for the day but still left early in the morning as if he was just going to work as normal. He kissed his wife goodbye and she seemed to suspect he was up to something but didn’t have time to figure it out because Peter still wasn’t awake for school goddamnit, and Tony left without a hitch. 

It wasn’t hard to get into a highly secure government building, at least with his technopathy. He just had to wave his hand in front of the keypad and it lit up green and let him in. All he had to do was not get seen by a real person. Or he could just pass off like he belonged there. It wasn’t too hard with the dapper suit he had changed into before going in. His sunglasses were as much of a mask as the metal one he had locked in storage. 

He just waited for the highest ranking official to need to go to the bathroom and snuck into the man's office. It only took a slight touch on the clunky computer for information to flood Tony’s brain. Of course, it took a moment for Tony to know that it had been too easy for a reason. A little red light blinked urgently at the corner of his vision and he sent one last message before the electricity hit him. After a moment of immeasurable pain, his vision went dark. 

Pepper was in the middle of cooking when she got the message. She looked at the little device that Tony had made her after Natasha had gone missing, he had said that it was only for emergencies and she felt her heart stop when she noticed that it had gone off. She didn’t take time to wash her hands or anything before she picked the device up to read what it said. 

It was a long string of numbers and at the end was the words, ‘Superhuman Containment Facility’ Peppers blood went cold which with her powers was incredibly rare. She knew he wouldn’t have used the communication device to send it to her unless he was in trouble. Her body must’ve betrayed her secrecy because Peter seemed to notice. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, he had just been doing his homework on the dining room table when she got Tony’s message. With his enhanced senses, nothing got past him. He always knew when something was wrong. 

“Yeah,” she lied, “Something just came up, I have to… get something taken care of… How about you order a pizza, I’ll leave a twenty…” 

“Mom.” Peter interrupted, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” She lied again, “I’ll be back late…” Peter squinted his eyes at her. But she had something more important to worry about. Before she didn’t know what it would take to get her back into her old life of hero-work, but her question was answered at a moments notice with the disappearance of her husband. 

“Is dad in trouble?” Peter asked innocently. 

“Probably. I’ll take care of it.” She promised with a proud smile. 

“What if Morgan develops her powers while you’re gone?” 

“I seriously doubt that will happen. Can you hand me the phone? I need to make a call.” She requested and he tossed the plastic home phone to her. Peter looked at her as if he knew she was lying but was too polite to interrupt her while she made her call. 

“Hey, Maria? It’s Pepper. Do you still have that jet?” Peters' eyes widened. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carol had been a mixture of worried about Tony and excited to get back into hero-work when Pepper met them at their aircraft they’d hidden from the government in their concrete basement. Pepper knew that she couldn’t fly a jet but both Maria and her wife were more than willing to help her. 

There wasn’t much hesitation to board the aircraft and enter in the coordinates that Tony sent her. Carol put on her old red and dark blue super suit with the gold eight-pointed star and thick stripes sprouting out of it going to her shoulders and red sash around her waist. Carol also had a helmet that tucked her hair into a mohawk and went around her eyes to properly protect her identity. 

Pepper didn’t even think about getting her suit… She hasn’t worn it in so long… It probably didn’t even fit anymore. Protecting her identity had been the least of her concerns but it didn’t matter now. It was too late anyway. 

Pepper left the cockpit to sort out her thoughts and attempt to make a plan but hushed whispers stopped her train of thought. 

“Shut up! I can use it! Dad made it for me remember!” 

“Dude she’s coming-” 

She knew those voices. She honestly couldn’t say that she was surprised to hear them but she had been dreading it. She just hoped that they had an ounce of foresight and didn’t leave a budding super-toddler home alone. They were too much like their father, all impulsive selflessness and not a thought of consequences. 

“Peter… Harley…” She said in her mother voice. The voices stopped and for a moment, everything was quiet. “I’m not an idiot I know you’re there.” After a second more of silence, there was a sigh and Harley, in a plain gold and black super-suit similar to the one Tony wore under his metal shell, walked out of a well hidden dark corner. Peter, in a red and blue super-suit with a spider insignia on the chest, dropped from the ceiling and landed without effort. 

“Hi, mom…” The said in strangely perfect unison. 

“I’m not mad… but did you at least get Morgan a sitter?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah, we’re not that irresponsible… Scott was nearby.” Harley explained. 

“You got Scott? Like, Ant-Man Scott?” 

“No, Laser-Vision Scott, or course Ant-Man Scott!” Harley said oozing with his father's sarcasm. 

“Okay… How did you get those suits? Have you been holding out a sewing power or something?” 

“I mean, I can sew a little but dad made these. I think he was scared because of all the super people disappearing.” Peter sighed. “He made one for you, we brought it.” he smiled and dug around in a duffle bag to pull out a white, gold and bright red flaming spandex super-suit. It was a little more flashy and glittery than her old one but honestly, Pepper had to admit it had style. 

“Fine, family mission. But you guys have to promise to listen to me. If you stray from my instructions and get yourself hurt then I’ll ground you for life. Got it?” She ordered with as much authority as she knew they would listen too. Enough to know she was serious. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Harley saluted dramatically with Peter rolling his eyes. 

“We promise.” Her Spider-kid smiled, obviously not doing a good job hiding his excitement and fear of finally being able to be a superhero. 

“This is serious, these guys won’t care if you’re a little young.” 

“Yeah… I know… I’ve been waiting for this kind of thing forever. Not for dad to get kidnapped but… to actually use the weird shit I was born with.” Peter rambled. 

“Well, don’t enjoy it too much. This isn’t a field trip.” 

“Are we going to tell Aunt Carol that we’re here?” 

“Shit… I should probably tell her that we have stowaways…” 

“We heard everything Mrs. Stark,” Maria said loudly from the cockpit. 

“Hey, kiddos!” Carol called from her seat. 

“Hi, Aunt Carol!” Peter greeted cheerfully as they made their way to the cockpit holding their gay pilot aunts.

“If you guys put your seatbelts on, I’ll do a barrel roll-” Carol offered.

“No, you’re not.” Maria gave her wife a look. “This is a mission, not an amusement park.” 

“Yeah… it’s time to be serious…” Harley said in an overly serious tone and straightened his back while folding his arms in an attempt to look ‘serious.’ Maria looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and Peter snickered in response. Pepper rolled her eyes and left to go to the onboard bathroom to change into her new suit. She felt like she was the only one worried about Tony but she knew that everyone dealt with stress in different ways. Including distractions. 

The flight was only a few hours long, with the speed of the aircraft and the fact that the ‘superhuman containment facility’ was apparently in the middle of the Pacific Ocean between the edge of California and Hawaii. Not horrifically far away for a crazy fast aircraft. 

Of course, a few hours of smooth flying meant that there was something coming. And this time, it wasn’t just Pepper’s paranoia. Before the radar even saw anything, Peter straightened up and looked around the window, looking for whatever was setting him off. 

“Guys… something is coming…” He warned a full five seconds before the radar pinged with something approaching them head-on. After they cleared a clump of clouds, they saw what it was. A handful of small fighter ships were coming from the small island that was now in view. Pepper was almost completely sure that the island held her husband captive on it. 

“Is everyone belted in? This rides ‘bout to get bumpy.” Maria warned as she helpfully pressed a seatbelt sign like this was a commercial flight that was going to experience a little bit of turbulence. Harley stumbled to a seat and Peter just held on, fully relying on his stickiness to keep him from shaking around the cabin like a maraca. Before Harley could fully fasten his seatbelt, Carol swerved the aircraft away from the fighter jet that had started to shoot at them. 

Pepper caught Harley before he went hurling into the wall and everyone tried to stablized themselves as the jet went rolling to avoid the gunfire. Carol roared as she shot her own fleet of fire at them. She caught at least four fighter jets in the gunfire but the other six were fast enough to avoid it. Their aircraft was surprisingly nimble for being like ten times bigger than the fighter jets, but even Carol and Maria’s flying wasn’t going to be enough.

The biggest fighter jet shot a massive projectile at them and it took a swan dive, several rolls and a bunch of crazy flying techniques to realize that they couldn’t get the homing missile off of their tail. It was faster than them and no matter how fast they went. It was slowly approaching them with no hope of escape. Then, Pepper had an idea. 

“Harley… you have to destroy it.” She realized. 

“I’ve never worked with anything that big or far away…” His voice shook in the fear that they were about to get blown out of the sky. 

“I know, but you can do it. You just have to focus as hard as you can.” Pepper said urgently. Harley closed his eyes and held his hand out to the back of the aircraft. 

“I-I can’t-” His arm shook with the effort. They could vaguely hear the emergency call that Maria was directing towards the island tower, saying things like the fact that there were children on board and that they weren’t there to attack anyone. But it was no use. The missile just kept coming closer with the little red dot blinking more and more urgently. 

“You have to!” Pepper said desperately. Harley tried but it was like he couldn’t get a hold of it. It was too much. It was like trying to climb up a steep waterfall. He just kept slipping and his muscles strained with the physical effort of at least trying not to fall. Thankfully, the closer it got, the more he was able to get a hold on it. Unfortunately, that also meant that it was getting closer to killing them all. 

They were moments away from being hit when Harley finally got a hold of it and swiped his arm with the last bit of energy and got it off course. But not off course enough. It blasted through the left wing and tore a hole through the aircraft before exploding. Somehow, this didn’t kill everyone. Peter had held Harley down to keep him from flying off into the vacuum of air trying to rip them into a thousand feet of free fall.

This was the point where everyone seemed to realize that they couldn’t stay on the jet. It was a little too late for a rescue. Harley activated his suit and the metal plates came flying at him. Carol and Maria had gotten out of their seats and Carol had started to glow from head to toe. There was a lot of yelling that was being covered up by the thunderous sound of the air against the doomed aircraft. 

The minute after that was chaos. At some point, Carol let herself be pulled out by the vacuum with Maria in her arms and catching herself with her power to fly once they were out of the crashing jet. Somehow Harley had done the same thing and had managed to figure out how to make the suit fly before he could fall to his death. He caught his mom before she could pummel to the unforgiving water below. 

All that was left was Peter. The jet was losing altitude too fast for him to try to jump off and hope someone would catch him. He tried to think about what his suit could do but his panicked mind stumbled over thoughts like he was trying to run with twisted ankles. He couldn’t fly… he couldn’t- after a flurry of panicked thoughts, an idea thankfully stuck out to him. He climbed to the hole in the side of the aircraft and stuck himself to the outside of the jet as he made his way to the top. The wind threatened to rip him off but somehow he managed to crawl to the top of the plummeting aircraft. 

When Harley had first found the suits when Pepper had left for their aunts, he also found the paper schematics with paragraphs of specific features in each suit and each little detail and Peter was pretty sure that he had seen something about web wings. They weren’t actual wings but being able to glide would be a whole lot better than falling like a comet to the ground. The problem was, he couldn’t remember how to activate them. He had gotten the suit a few hours ago and had not used his time on the jet to figure out how to work his suit out. 

He crouched on the top of the jet with the rough wind hitting him with all its might. And he did something stupid. He took a breath and he leaped into the air. The wind immediately swept him far away from the crashing jet and he spent a horrifying second thinking that he just doomed himself even more than he already did. But as he extended his arms, the web wings popped open and caught the wind like a kite. 

His spider-sense reminded him that he wasn’t safe and he shakily adjusted his body as a convenient gust of wind hit him and raised him higher for a perfect moment. He landed on the glass of the fighter jet that was following the crashing ship and he wasted no time in breaking it. He threw out the person inside after taking a short moment to check and see if the bad guy had a parachute or not. He did. So Peter didn’t feel too bad throwing him out of his jet. 

With his spider-sense, piloting a fighter jet was weirdly easy. All he had to do was steer and play ratatouille with his sense buzzing when he was about to do something wrong. He managed to relatively gently crashland on the island without being followed and quickly distanced himself from the crash. The problem was, now, he was completely alone. And it was just as scary as being stuck in a jet with its wing ripped out. This was... not good.


	2. No Villain Worse

Tony woke up a little bit restrained. Like having all of his limbs stretched into an X and a thick metal collar around his throat. His hands and feet were covered with big metal spheres connecting with massive amounts of electric-like energy to a futuristic silver set of bending bands. Worst of all, he wasn’t connected. He had always felt connected to the tech around him and he definitely should’ve felt connected. His powers were just… not there. Shit, the collar must’ve been canceling them out. That made things a lot harder.

“It’s been a while Anthony...” A strangely familiar voice erupted from the darkness of the weirdly badly lit room. The only thing making light was the energy keeping him in place. The fuck was up with that? 

“I’m guessing saying please won’t get me out of here?” Tony did his best to look confident despite not having much range of motion. He hid how puzzled he was at the voice. He couldn’t place it but just hearing it sent a shiver up his spine. When the man stepped into the light, he realized why. 

It was someone he thought was long gone. It was the person who he had spent the most time trying to unravel his influence from his life. It was the only man who Tony couldn’t see a single good thing about. Standing in front of him, looking like just as much of a bitter asshole as he remembered, was Tony’s father. 

Tony was not expecting that. He had expected one of his normal villains, Hammer, Whiplash, hell, even Crimson Dynamo. Not his dead father. Not the only person he had truly feared. He tried as hard as he could to stay aloof and not react but the fiery anger in his chest betrayed his intentions. He couldn’t look indifferent no matter how much he tried. His eyebrows were low and furrowed and his mouth was in a permanent scowl. 

“Surprised?” Howard raised a smug white eyebrow. 

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Tony growled. 

“I am glad you woke up. I wanted to see your face as you lost your only hope.” Howard waved his hand to his side as some sort of cue. In full loud surround-sound, a recording or maybe a current communication started to play. Almost immediately the fiery rage in his chest turned into icey fear. 

Tony heard mostly Maria and Carols voices but it was impossible to ignore his wife's voice in the background. Maria kept repeating the words. ‘There are children on board’ and Tony had never felt so hopeless. He heard Pepper trying to convince Harley that he could move something coming at them. A minute later there was a blast, a scream, and silence. A clear voice announced that the jet had been hit and was heading towards the water and there were no survivors in sight. 

Tony could only hear his heartbeat. He couldn’t hear his fathers cruel words. He couldn’t hear any more of the recording. 

They were gone… Tony’s family was gone… it was his fault… he killed them… If he didn’t get curious they would still be there… 

The anger was back. He was going to rip Howard apart. He killed his family and nothing was going to hold him back. He was going to get his powers back and he was going to raise so much hell. He had been pretty angry before, but nothing like this. 

His collar sparked and for a brief moment, he had his powers back. He could feel the technology and the familiar electric connection before it was extinguished just as fast. But it was enough. It was enough to know there was a weakness. And nothing was going to be in Tony Starks way. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They hid in a cave on the island. It was the only place that they were sure wasn’t under constant watch. Carol had risked her safety to go back to the crash site to look for Peter but she couldn't find him. She had to go back to his mother and brother and tell them that she couldn’t find him. Maria kept trying to assure them that he was still alive and just had the sense to hide but it was kind of hard to hope when they didn’t see him get out of the jet. 

Carol helped them make a fire before suggesting that they split up. Maria and Harley could go look for Peter and Pepper and Carol could go break Tony out. She also suggested that She and Maria could get Tony and Pepper and Harley could look for Peter or vice versa. 

After several minutes of being a mixture of hopeful and sad, they decided to go with the first option and Pepper confronted Harley before she left. She took him just outside of the cave and they sat in silence for a moment before she spoke. 

“He’s alive you know. I can feel it. Your brother is tougher than he looks.” She smiled hopefully. “So is your father. Iron Man was pretty big back in the day, they wouldn’t just off him. They must want something from him… it doesn’t matter. We’re going to get him back. We have Captain Marvel on our side.” 

“Don’t forget Ghost Pepper. We have her too.” Harley said more quietly than he normally would. He had always had his fathers loud confidence and Pepper had never seen him so weary. 

“It’s not your fault. I never should’ve thrown so much responsibility at you. You’re so much stronger than you know. I know it, Dad knows it, hell, even Peter knows it. You have to just stop doubting yourself.” 

“Mom, I can’t-” He protested.

“You can. Don’t worry. We’re all always going to find each other. Remember what dad always says? Stark’s are made of iron. We are strong and can be anything. And if you can be anything, be hopeful. Be brave. Because I already know that you’re strong.” 

“Pep?” Carol said from the opening of the cave. She nodded at Pepper and said woman sighed. 

“Listen to Aunt Maria. She knows what she’s doing.” She suggested. “If we don’t find each other beforehand, meet here tomorrow at sunset. Got it?” Harley nodded. Carol began to glow and she calmly walked towards Pepper. After a few optimistic I-love-yous, they flew off into the sky. 

Maria led him back into the cave with the promise that they’ll look for Peter in the morning but that it could be dangerous at night. Harley turned towards his empty metal armor. Well if there was nothing else to do, he figured he’d figure out what it could do. If it was just a distraction, he would never admit it. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was surprisingly easy to sneak into the facility. It turned out that the secret island was secret enough, and protected by actual fighter jets so security was not their first priority. Obviously, this place had been here for a while, so it was not a bad sacrifice to make. Either that or all the security was for keeping people in. Pepper didn’t want to think about it.

She and Carol had found a pretty remote spot and melted the wall, easily taking out the few guards that noticed. They weren’t completely focused on being discrete, they should’ve been. Going in guns blazing wasn’t a bad idea with people as powerful as bad as they were, but they weren’t prepared. They didn’t take into account what they’d see. 

There were hundreds of metal and glass stacked tubes with people inside of them. People like her. She even recognized some of them. There were supers of all ages in these sleeping tubes, just frozen in time with massive metal collars around their throats. It was like walking into a horror movie. The lights were dimmed and there were little glowing red labels next to every person stating their power and a number. 

Pepper immediately started desperately looking for Tony but she wouldn’t find him there. She only found ear-shattering sirens and flashing alarms before a subtle pinprick and being engulfed in fearful crushing darkness. Moments later, she woke up with a cold weight around her throat and the permanent fire in her bones extinguished. She had been functioning on adrenaline for so long that the non-consensual crash replaced her mindless bravery with a cold black hole in her chest. 

Pepper had left them… She had left all of her kids and led them into the same trap that Tony had fallen for. She struggled against her constraints but all in all, she didn’t know what to do. She was trapped. Without her powers, she didn’t have any clue about how to escape. She had to get out. Before they noticed and came to try to save her too. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter knew he wasn’t safe. Hell, that was one of his powers. No matter what he did, how well he hid, how deep in the islands tropical forest he was, he knew there was no way to shake the feeling. He had tried to make a web-hammock in the thick treetops, but he was too paranoid to sleep. 

He was sure that his family had survived, Aunt Carol was with them after all. That was at least one person who could fly and Peter really wouldn’t be surprised if she just carried three full-sized people down to the island. Or even all the way back home. Aunt Carol was crazy. 

Peter spent a few hours trying to sleep before decided that fuck it, that wasn’t going to happen. He still had shit to do and sleeping wasn’t going to come and he was just wasting time closing his eyes. 

Peter left and decided to sneak into the building. He did this by finding the weird monorail looking thing and swinging himself softly onto the top of a round car thing. He waited until they got near the big concrete compound and he used a tall tropical tree to catapult himself to onto its flat roof. It turned out there were no cameras on the roof, there were a few guards though. Peter took them out pretty quick, mostly just webbing them up into a sticky nest on the center of the roof looking angry. Their big guns were in a corner with all of the ammo thrown into the middle of the forest. 

He dropped into the ventilation system and followed his spider-sense because at this point there wasn’t much else he could do but wander around. He was probably overly paranoid, freezing whenever he even heard voices from the room under him. At one point he actually listened to them. He really didn’t expect to hear what he heard. 

“Okay, roll call everyone, state your villain name and assigned hero and their secret identity. We only have a few hours until operation wipeout goes underway. We have Director Stark making the finishing touches to the device. Everyone needs to be in the rocket by two thirty. Anyone who falls asleep who will be thrown out into the atmosphere. Got it?” Peter didn’t recognize the voice but his breathing stopped at the sound of his last name. Did his dad have an evil twin or something? The only Starks he knew was their immediate family. Tony’s parents died when he was young and Stark wasn’t exactly a common name. 

Peter made his way to an opening to peek at the room below. He wasn’t expecting to see so many of them. He had never thought about where the supervillains went when superheroes were outlawed. Apparently, they went here. And immediately got scheming and Peter’s family just stumbled into this mess right before shit was planned to go down. 

He decided that he couldn’t just sit here and think about it and he just had to find his dad because what the fuck. This was bad and he was right in the middle of the most dangerous place in the world at the moment. Being surrounded by probably dozens of superpowered bad guys with personal vendettas against superheroes like himself. 

Peter snuck along for what felt like miles of ventilation while trying to internalize what he had just heard and seen. For a guilty moment, he actually considered that this ‘Director Stark’ actually was Peter’s father. But it didn’t make any sense and there had to be some supervillain with ‘Stark’ as their last name… There had to be. It was just a coincidence, right? 

Peter dropped into an empty hallway and stumbled backward when the bright lights flashed on. To his right were glowing tubes containing his parents and Carol. They looked like they were trying to suck the power from out of them like they were batteries. While Carol looked completely out of it, His mom and dad were completely awake, although gagged. They looked like they were trying to warn him of something moments before his spider-sense spiked. 

He automatically reacted by spinning 180 degrees and shooting a web directly in front of him. He caught the needled projectile in his hand and he held it like some sort of tiny weapon as he didn’t have much else. He didn’t hesitate to dart forward at the armed bad guy and he jabbed the neutralizer into his chest and threw him at the next guy coming. He flipped onto the ceiling while bullets approached him from the other end of the hallway. He was going to get overwhelmed pretty easily if he couldn’t take these guys down. HYDRA was definitely not running low on personnel. 

Peter sprung against the walls like he was part of a crazy pinball machine trying to avoid tranquilizer bullets and other strange types of bullets that definitely weren’t normal bullets. Several even had the colorful energy he was used to seeing being used by Carol, confirming his idea that they were trying to use certain supers powers as weapons. Thank goodness Peter’s powers weren’t anything like that. They couldn’t exactly steal his extra senses or his physical strength. He didn’t doubt that there was something they could do. He wasn’t the only super with non-energy related powers. 

Using his webbing was almost natural to him, he reflexively tapped his palm with his middle and ring fingers as if he was always meant to do so. Left and right, dozens of armored guards were being tied up and stuck in strange positions that prevented them from doing much to fight back. The bigger ones got a taste of Peters untested strength and on more than one occasion, he could feel bones break and crumble and he tried not to wince. He definitely made sure that he didn’t kill anyone, he constantly counted the heartbeats around him. 

It was almost too easy, so it made sense that the game had to be changed. The random armed guards with strange weapons were not enough. But HYDRA had dealt with people more powerful than Peter and with much more ease. There were plenty of people more powerful than him in nearby in tubes, asleep and unaware, completely defeated. So of course, they weren’t just going to throw some guys with guns at him. 

The next person they threw at him, he recognized. Tony had never been one to completely let go of his superhero identity, he kept in contact with a lot of his old superhero friends, Peter had even considered them distant family. He knew the wild-haired, animalistic man approaching him. But something was not the person he knew. Peter’s spider-sense confirmed that. He knew something was wrong just as he laid his eyes on Uncle Bucky. His normally unsaturated blue eyes were sickly green with an almost radioactive glow. 

His cold silver arm had a red insignia of a skull with several tentacles inside of a circle rather than the normal star or even just the realistic prosthetic with an armful of tattoos. This arm was clearly meant to be a weapon rather than a replacement of a limb. They didn’t give him a gun, in such an enclosed space, they had learned their lesson on that. Peter knew that it wouldn’t matter. Bucky wasn’t just a good shot. He was a machine. 

Peter spared a quick look at his obviously distressed parents and looked back at Uncle Bucky. He didn’t know if he could snap Bucky out of whatever mind control they had him under, if it was easy HYDRA wouldn’t have sent him. He didn’t have much of a choice but to fight him.

Peter instinctively backed away when the metal fist hurled towards him. He caught the next punch and only slid backward a little from the massive impact. He held onto Buckys fist as he flipped over the brick wall of a dude and kicked his back with as much strength his sleep-deprived body had left. Of course, now was the time his body decided to hit him with exhaustion. Fucking fantastic… 

That’s what he blamed when he reacted a little too slowly to let go of Bucky's arm as the man slammed him against the hard concrete and forced him to let go. He felt a crack and a flash of pain but decided to ignore it for the time being. He saw his dad struggling against his restraints more than ever out of the corner of his eye at the moment where he had a single breath for recovery. 

He didn’t even have time to stand up before Bucky was back at him. He rolled away from the next attack and attempted to web him and throw him away from the hall but Bucky just grabbed the sticky strands and yanked Peter into his open metal palm. Peter decided then, while his throat was being forcibly closed, that breathing was taken for granted. He gasped for air but he didn’t even have a hair-sized hole to try to breathe through. His body automatically struggled against the force around his neck and his lungs begged for air that wasn’t coming. He could hear the muffled screams of his parents as his vision started to fade. 

Just before the darkness could take over, there was a bright hot flash and a loud zapping sound. All of the lights went out and Peter was dropped roughly to the ground. He was too busy gasping for breath to understand clearly what was going on but when he looked up, the only light in the area was coming from an armored figure. 

Reflected blue light revealed a still Bucky Barnes on the floor with his metal arm several dozen feet away with frayed wires hanging out. The armored figure turned to him and Peter smiled amongst his desperation to catch his breath. 

“Dad…” He managed to gasp out. The blue glow of his father's eyes faded and the trash armor fell around him as he ran to Peter. He got on his knees and Peter realized that there were tears in his eyes. Before they could say anything else, Tony wrapped his arms around his kid leaving just enough room for him to catch his breath. 

“God, you’re so stupid…” Tony almost sobbed and Peter snorted a laugh.

“Where do you think I got it from asshole…” Peter said, finally getting his breath back. Tony helped him up with only a slight wince from the injury on his back from being slammed against concrete, there was definitely a large chunk of the wall dented and crumbling from the impact. 

Tony waved his hand towards Peppers chamber and she tumbled out and ran to them, joining the hug and giving her husband a desperate kiss which led to Peter making a disgusted face that they just ignored. 

Peter slithered away from the group hug and strolled over to Aunt Carol’s containment tube and just ripped right through it. He tore all of the wiring and weird contraptions away from her and it took a moment for her to wake up. When she did, she instantly straightened and looked around in shock. 

“Hey, kiddo. Man… that wasn’t pleasant…” She stretched in the way someone would to check if they were all there. “Where’s my wife and you’re brother? They were supposed to be looking for you…” 

“Well, I didn’t know that and came to break you guys out. I also heard some disturbing shit along the way…” 

“Don’t tell me that one of those nasty guard guys was watching porn…” 

“No, not that kind of disturbing. Even worse. They were getting ready for something like ‘project fuck-shit-up’ or something like that. It sounded big and there were a whole lot of supervillains involved. There was also something about a rocket and it happening tomorrow.” Peter shrugged. “It sounded like the normal take over the world kind of evil scheme.” 

“I guess that’s what happens when we let them plan for nearly twenty years…” Carol sighed before smiling. “This is probably a bad time but I missed this.” 

“I know. I think all of you guys did.” Peter looked at his parents, both glowing their respective cold and hot colors. Before he could continue, red lights started to flash and loud alarm sounds started to echo throughout the halls. This was actually really painful for having enhanced senses but Peter was more focused on the words accompanying the alarms. 

“We have two individuals, one super and one human on the southern quadrant of the island, all unoccupied personnel are required to take them down. We already have three patrol crafts down.” A mean sounding voice said over the speakers. Tony looked like he knew whose voice it was and scowled. 

“That sounds like ours…” Pepper smiled. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Tony grinned and his eyes blinked bright glowing blue. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harley had woken Aunt Maria up at dawn to look for Peter. She grumbled about how the act was familiar and explained to him that Carol did the same thing when they were both in the airforce. They ate a granola bar breakfast and left the dark cave to search the death island for his brother. Needless to say, he was excited. 

Hiking in the tropical climate got boring pretty quickly though. Maria wouldn't deny that she had the urge to strangle the kid as he complained and if she didn’t know any better, it was just him egging her on rather than actually complaining. She was able to endure him for an hour and a half before she threatened to throw him into the ocean. She then decided that they would temporarily split up and meet up again at a certain rock. 

Literally five seconds later she heard a loud crash and screaming. Well, it was less screaming and more yelling creative profanities. She sprinted towards the sound and found a mangled disk-like aircraft near Harley who had several shards floating near his hand while the bad guy who manned the small aircraft was knocked out and linked to a tree with some similar pieces of metal. 

“Are you okay?” Maria asked, quickly looking him over. 

“Uh, maybe, that guy freaked me the hell out though…” 

“Did he call for backup before you... “ Maria didn’t finish. 

“Yeah, I think we’ve been spotted…” 

“Well that’s just wonderful… I don’t have a gun with me so I don’t know if we can hold them…” Harley carefully manipulated a few large shards of metal and made a makeshift sword and shield then handed it to Maria. 

“It’s better than nothing?” He shrugged. Maria swung the sword in her hand and sighed. 

“I guess you’re right. We should split up, maybe I can lure them away from you.” She suggested. 

“No, you don’t have any powers. I can at least prevent you from being shot.” Harley pleaded, silently seemingly not wanting to be alone. “Also, they’re kinda coming at us with metal UFOs. I think I can handle it.” 

“Fine, but my wife is going to be pissed if you get hurt in my presence.” 

“I’ll cover for you!” He defended and send a foot-long shard of dark metal through the nearby trees. A moment later, there was an explosion and the sound of a crash. A bunch of large chunks of metal flew back to the kid and he swirled them in the air like a very calm but dangerous tornado. 

It turned out that they worked pretty well together. Harley took the metal saucers out of the air and kept the bullets from hitting either of them while Maria took out the bad guys from there. She got used to the sword fast and she took special care not to kill anyone or hurt anyone beyond repair. She didn’t cut off arms or legs or stab anyone in the chest, she just used the flat of the blade like a baseball bat. It was surprisingly effective. 

Maria almost thought that the enemies were just super weak. They kept coming at the kid who could manipulate metal with more metal and Harley took full advantage of it. He started with a few shards but only a few minutes later he had hundreds of them swirling around them, narrowly avoiding her and shredding anything in their path. Until a guy somehow got through it and got behind him with a chunky looking gun but Maria managed to hit him so hard with her shield that she was sure she broke his nose. She slammed her sword into the gun and it fizzled a little. 

She had gotten so lost in the fight that only one thing could break her focus. And it did. The wonderful familiar voice of her wife snapped her out of it. Maria didn’t hesitate to run to her. Harley had noticed the backup and had lessened his metal hurricane but Maria didn’t notice, she just ran to Carol. She was engulfed in so much relief that her wife was okay that she couldn’t stop herself. She may not be able to fly but she launched herself at Carol and their lips met pretty roughly from the impact. Maria felt Carol grin and she cut the kiss a bit short. They were on a battlefield after all. 

“I wasn’t worried but I’m glad that you’re okay,” Maria announced. 

“I love you too. Unrelated bad news though, they drained my power so I may not be super useful until I get a nap.” Carol mentioned. Maria did notice that her wife wasn’t as glowy as she normally was in battle. Her hands glowed but nothing else. 

“That’s fine. The kid is scarier than we thought. I think we’re going to be fine.” Maria motioned towards Harley who smiled. 

“Thanks, Aunt Maria!” 

“No problem!” She replied. Before Carol could reply, Maria’s vision was covered in glowing green light. Even worse, She couldn’t move. Her expression was locked in place and only her breathing and eyes were free. The green energy had engulfed the entire group of superheroes. Everyone was frozen. Carol, protectively in front of Maria, Tony at Harley’s side, and Pepper not too far away. But someone was missing. Peter wasn’t there frozen with them. If her face wasn’t frozen, Maria would’ve smiled. The kid's extra sense must’ve warned him early enough for him to get away. 

“Well, well… There are a lot of you aren’t there…” A new voice said with a sour tone. The older man that said it looked somehow familiar to her but not in a good way. She definitely got bad vibes from him. Mostly because he looked like a bad guy in a spy movie. He had that suspicious gray mustache and dark intelligent eyes like he enjoyed taking things apart. Including people. 

“I never thought that you’d become a family man, or associate with degenerates…” The man seemed focused on Tony and looked at Carol and Maria with disgust. They knew that the reaction wouldn’t be unique if their relationship were ever outed in the public but it still lit a flame in Maria's soul. It made her mildly angry that someone would look at her wife with that fucking expression. 

“At least you’re all in one place, that makes it a whole lot easier for me. It just feels like someone is missing…” The man said, seemingly fully aware of the missing Stark. He was just egging Tony on while he couldn’t do anything about it. Seeing the two men so close together sparked Maria’s realization of who he was. She had always been told that Howard Stark was an abusive asshole but she didn’t think he was a supervillain. For some reason, the familial relationship made this situation so much worse. 

“Bring me the boy, I’m interested in him, and he could be a liability if you let him get away,” Howard ordered the rest of the bad guys. He looked back at the group. “I have quite the show for you all tonight. I know the villain monologue is cliche but no one else would understand. These mindless… animals could never truly understand the devastation I have created. It makes the experience so much sweeter knowing that you will only be able to sit and watch. But I’m getting ahead of myself. I’ve created the most powerful weapon in the universe. I found a way to steal certain powers from supers. I took the fire from the Pheonix, the magic from the witch, the time from the sorcerer, the intelligence from the AI, and the teleportation from the demon. All I have left is one more power to condense. And I have her right here. The supernova in the form of a woman.” Howard turned to Carol, really nailing that hungry evil look that made Maria's skin crawl. 

“I wonder what happens when you take away everything that makes someone a hero? You’ll have to be just like everybody else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked this chapter! The next chapter isn't pre-written so it won't come out as fast. Honestly the more comments I get, the more motivated I am to finish the fic! That's how it works around these parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you like it! I'm on Tumblr as Science-lings, Sciencelings-writes, and Sciencelings-arts. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
